Duck Tape That's Super Sticky
by Totally Unoriginal Pen Name
Summary: Another title for this would be very appreciated ...Riley is just starting her journey with her faitful starter, along with her best friend, Zac, and her rival who MAY just have a crush on her, Kennedy. Through thick and thin, will she ever get her way to the top of whatever she wants in life? Or will she ever find out?
1. Captains of the Sky

**Chapter One**

_Captains of the Sky_

* * *

My day started off with my little sister yelling "RILEY!" in my ear. She ended up with a pillow shoved in her face, and Jackie ended up crying because, I apparently, 'broke her nose'.

"I'm sorry, Jackie." I said, soothinly, trying to calm the sobbing five-year-old. "But you know better than to wake me up like that. It scares me." Jackie nodded, still holding her nose. "Is it bleeding?" She removed her hand, and to the little girl's surprise, it wasn't. I grinned. "The worst that could happen is that you'll sneeze. Now c'mon, you little Teddiursa, let's go get breakfast."

I found myself downstairs soon after, pouring a bowl of cereal for Jackie while Dad was on the phone. It's been him raising two girls for the past years, after the divorce. Mom went off to some company and Dad got a job with Professor Oak to help out.

Last night Dad and Professor Oak were out working late, setting up the starters for today. And for some reason, they wanted me to help today.

I agreed. I had nothing else to do.

Jackie was going to her daycare, where she and other kids would hang out, have fun, play games and play with pokemon all day. I _loved _those days. It's how I met my best friend, Zachariah, or Zac, as he liked to be called.

He would be leaving with his starter pokemon today. My shoulders sagged at the thought of not seeing my best friend for months, maybe years. But somebody had to take care of the house.

"Riley!" Dad called from the phone. "I'll drive Jackie to daycare. Professor Oak needs you now!"

I didn't reply, I just jumped from my chair at the table and bolted up the stairs. I grabbed my t-shirt and jeans, pulling them on quickly, and slipping on my sneakers, feeling the gel padding inside, smiling. Grabbing my jacket and hat, I bolted outside.

Pallet Town is a small place, with a very low population. The town's sign should say 'Small Town, Kanto!' in my opinion, but hey, I'm not the mayor.

Speaking of the mayor, Mayor Walter was walking by, and he waved at me. The rather overweight man stood out in his striped shirt and toupee. A lot of people thought it was his real hair, but I knew the truth. I waved, he returned the favor. I didn't know him personally, and he looked busy, so I let him walk. He needed it, by the looks of it. Too many cookies.

"Ack!" I cried out as I walked by a bush, falling to my butt, which exploded with pidgey. I glared at the boys who were laughing at my reaction. I rolled my eyes and stood back up, brushing my shirt off, and continued my walk.

I eventually arrived at Professor Oak's place, and an assistant, named Kennedy, opened the door. He was only fourteen, a year older than me, and had sandy blonde hair, tan skin, and high cheekbones. He looked quite nice, but I didn't have a crush on him. "You here for the pokemon, Miss Riley?" He had a thick, rich, farmboy accent.

"Not exactly. I came to help- Professor Oak called." Kennedy nodded, and I could have sworn I saw something glimmer in his eyes as I followed him through the narrow hall, all white and shiny, and into the main part of the lab.

Professor Oak had his back to us, the white lab coat a bright color under the floresent lights. I 'ahemed' polietly, and he turned around, surprised. "Oh, Riley."

"You called...?" I trailed off so he knew what I meant. Professor Oak nodded, smiling. He had a same sort of faint glimmer, just like Kennedy had.

What were they planning? I wondered.

"Ah, yes." He smiled. "I need to enter some more research into the computer, can you please go grab the tray and bring it out to the new trainers? Kennedy will show you where." The country boy sent the professor a look of approval, and he led me to a small tray. Three pokeballs were on it.

"So, you know what to say?" Kennedy questioned, pushing the cart as we walked to the lobby of the lab.

"Umm...Will I just read these cards?" I picked up three index cards, one labeled 'Charmander', another 'Bulbasaur' and lastly 'Squirtle'. Kennedy grinned, telling me a definite 'yes'. I took a deep breath. So far, so good.

As we waited, I practiced my lines. "The world of Pokemon is an amazing place! New wonders and adventures await you!" I read aloud, then sighed, looking at the cards. What was taking the professor or the trainers so long?

I was sitting down, dozing off in the comfortable chairs when I heard the door open. I bolted upright, shaking the pokeballs slightly. Zac walked in, surprised and shocked to see me here. "Oh, hey, Zac. You here for a starter?"

"Yep. Sorry I'm late." He casually replied.

"We just have to wait for the other trainers now..." I muttered, fixing the Pokeballs with the flame, the cloud (Which I didn't understand for Squirtle's pokeball, but since clouds are made of water and all...) and the flower.

Professor Oak walked out just then and spotted the three teenagers waiting. "Okay, good. Everybody's here."

"Um, professor..." I interrupted. "Only Zac is, unless you want to give one to Kennedy." I pointed at each boy.

"No, I'm pretty sure everybody is here, Riley." A voice said, and Dad soon followed the professor. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, sport, but we wanted it to be a surprise."

A surprise?

"_Clueless..._" Zac whispered, and I rolled my eyes.

"I am going to entrust you three with a Pokedex." Professor Oak said to us...'US'. After seeing so many trainers go through this rite of passage, I couldn't help but smile just like an idiot. I knew what was going on now. I knew what they had planned.

They were going to give me, Kennedy and Zac a pokedex...and a Pokemon to start our journey.

The only question was, who should I choose?


	2. Brielle

**A/N: Has anybody seen Pokemon: The Origin yet? Well, in four episodes, Red manages to catch all 150 Pokemon, become the champion, and even mega-evolve his Charizard! It was just a major commercial for X&Y (which I cannot wait for) BUT AN EPIC COMMERCIAL! Happy reading, the next (and chaotic) chapter of DUCK TAPE THAT'S SUPER STICKY!**

**Also, if you have any better ideas of what I should call it, please help me.**

Chapter Two

_Brielle_

* * *

I looked at the starters closely. Squirtle was watching me carefully, wary of every step I took. It seemed a little nervous, forcing itself to stay calm. I didn't want Squirtle anyways; Zac wanted the water type. The water type let a breath of relief out as I stepped by it and looked at Bulbasaur. _Nope._

The green dinosaur was snoozing, a bubble formed in it's nose. I smiled; it looked adorable. The small bulb on it's back seemed to be crushed slightly as Bulbasaur turned over onto it's back, but felt something- maybe pain, from crushing it's bulb?- and sat up, wide awake, to find a girl staring at it. _Maybe. Give the last one a chance, Riley._

The last one, Charmander, was staring at me. It seemed pleasant, but when I took a step, it growled, showing slightly fanged teeth. I tense. The purple eyes, I know I've seen that look before.

I just keep staring at Charmander as a flashback comes. I was standing outside the daycare, about a year or two ago, waiting for Jackie. I was still the skinny little stick girl back then, but slightly shorter. I noticed a small kid sitting aside, leaning up against the wall, shorter than me, but looking slightly older.

He noticed me, showing off a purple bruise on his cheek, and we shared a glance. I gasped, looking into his blue, his blue-grey eyes.

You know how some people say "eyes are the window to the soul"? In his eyes I saw hurt. I saw pain. I could almost see a memory, something bad happening to him. He had sandy blonde hair, and pushed some out of his face.

That boy, I remembered, was Kennedy. I remember seeing him proudly one day, helping the Professor. He didn't remember me, but I had that very graphic memory of what I saw in his eyes.

The charmander had the same look. Hurt, pain, every synonym of pain, in it's purple eyes. It looked lonely. It didn't trust me.

Then why, in the first place, did I even choose it? "I'll take Charmander, Professor."

The professor and Kennedy froze. "A-Are you sure? Nobody has chosen Charmander in years, with the first Gym being a rock type. And anybody who has chosen this one came back for a trade." Kennedy explained, a small tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Well, one of us was going to have to choose it." I said, standing my ground. "I know that Zac is getting the Squirtle-" I motioned to the boy, not paying attention, locking eyes with the water type. "And you would probably have wanted Bulbasaur because you used to be on a farm!"

"You wouldn't know that!" Kennedy's country voice reverberated off the walls, very angry. Not angry, that wouldn't be descriptive enough. _Infuriated, _I decided in my mind. "I might have wanted Charmander!"

Charmander was frozen in shock, the pain-filled eyes watching everyone nervously. Small teardrops formed in the corners, and it backed up, scared. The flame on it's tail accidentally scorched Bulbasaur's leg.

As Kennedy and I bickered, I heard Bulbasaur cry, "Bulb! Bulbasaur, bulb!"

"Charmander..." Charmander must have apologized, from the tone of voice.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur roared, just as infuriated as Kennedy was at me.

"Alright, every one calm down!" Professor Oak managed to get his rusty voice above all of ours. Squirtle had gotten into the fight between the other two Pokémon, trying to reason with them, but all three soon were bickering. Zac just stood awkwardly to the side, acting as if it was a soap opera he was watching.

Everyone shut up, looking at the Professor. The chaos calmed down, although Charmander was rubbing it's arm from where Squirtle hit him in their fight. I looked down, sheepishly.

"I feel as if I should scold you for acting like such kids," Oak began. "But I won't. Even though you're all young adults, everybody gets into fights every now and then. And Riley, you wanted Charmander?"

I nodded vigorously, showing off excitement that came out of nowhere. Professor Oak smiled lightly, handing me a Pokeball.

I crouched down to Charmander's height. "Hey, buddy, we're partners now. How does that sound?"

Charmander didn't respond, just sitting there silently, it's arms crossed in a defiant position. _Oh boy._

"Professor, I'll take Squirtle!" Zack said happily as the water type jumped into his arms, smiling and cuddling. Why didn't Charmander do that for me? Maybe all the rejections in it's past made it cold, and distant.

Kennedy took Bulbasaur, being the only one left. And the only one he wanted. I roll my eyes as he happily accepts the grass type's Pokeball.

And finally, my father spoke up. "A Pokedex- The Pokemon Encyclopedia, given to every starting trainer. Years ago, when a boy named Red finished the Pokedex, Professor Oak transferred all of the data into every one made, so each one comes with data for any Pokemon you may meet." Dad held three Pokedexes in his hand. All red in color, all the same.

He handed one to me, then to Kennedy, then to Zac. "I also am providing you with a complementary 'Trainer Pack'- a bag that comes with medicine, food, an envelope of money, and Pokeballs to start your journey." I took the yellow bag, which I thought might look nice with my green-and-black jacket. The remaining two went to Kennedy and Zac, who had emptied the Trainer Pack into his own bag- a black one with a red stripe going down the side.

That's when Dad said a final goodbye to me. Charmander reluctantly returned to it's Pokeball, and three new trainers walked outside, ready to face the world.

Except for me. There was one problem.

I had no idea what I was going to do as a trainer.

I could go for Gym Battles, Contests, Breeding, and other vocations in life. I didn't know what would fit me the best. It's like a girl trying to pick out her shoes for the day, out of the gazillions she already has. Or a boy trying to figure out what sport he should try out for.

Gym battles might end up getting me to the League, same with Contests, but up to the Grand Festival. Breeding will make a life-long career, taking care of many Pokemon. I loved Pokemon, but I just couldn't decide.

"Well, there is only one way to find it." I said, watching Kennedy and Zac enter Route One. "Gotta try all three!"

And I was on my way.


	3. Steady As She Goes

Chapter Three

Steady As She Goes

"

Obviously prefers hot places. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail

."-Charmander Pokedex entry

* * *

"C'mon, Charmander!" I cried to the Pokemon as the Rattata attacked it harshly. "Use scratch!" Yeah, Charmander didn't like me much, I learned. I had a band-aid on my finger from where it bit me prior to the Rattata coming and attacking. Plus multiple scratches from when I tried to get close for the potion.

"Char, charmander!" It hissed back at me, and the Rattata fled.

"We aren't going to get far if we don't trust eachother, will we?"I sighed, plopping down on a log.

Charmander didn't respond, even when Zac passed us. He paused, looking at the frustrated girl and an agitated fire lizard. "Umm...You two okay?"

"Nope." I said, turning my head. "First off, we're lost. Second off, Charmander doesn't trust me, and doesn't listen!"

"Sounds like you two could do some trust excersizes or something." Zac said, sitting down on the log next to me. Charmander took a step back. "All you need to do is talk to each other or something. That worked with me and Squirtle."

"Yeah, but Squirtle and you were fated to be partners. I'm sure Charmander and I were, too, but it just won't listen!" I shook my fist, angry. "But what worries me is what it looks like."

"All Charmanders look like that." Zac stated dully. I slapped him upside the head for that.

"That's not what I meant!" I hissed through gritted teeth. "I mean, I look into it's eyes, and I see a lot of pain...Just like when I first saw Kennedy." I told the story of when I first saw Kennedy to Zac years ago, and he remembered my detailed story. "A lot of pain, probably from previous trainers."

Zac looked away for a minute, then stood up, determined. "I'll help Charmander learn to trust you a little more, Riley! Don't you worry!"

"Oh boy..." I muttered as he grabbed me and Charmander, who miraculously didn't give up a fight, into a small clearing surrounded by trees. Leaves from previous autumns crushed under our feet, but somehow, the path always stayed clear.

"Trust fall! One of the best excersizes ever!"

I didn't see how this would work. Charmander reluctantly agreed to work on this, but it had a scowl on it's face.

"Alright, Squirtle, use Water Gun to catapolt Charmander in the air!" Zac commanded. before I could even move, or object, Charmander was flying though the sky, too early in it's life.

"Zac, you are a crazy idiot!" I cried as I jumped to catch my starter, who was freaking out mentally. It nearly was crying, but held it in, trying to remain strong. I glared at Zac as he created an obstacle course, for one of us to navigate the other through.

I tied the blindfold on Charmander and sighed. "Okay, you gotta trust me on this, buddy." I said quietly, and Charmander shook it's head, nipping at the blindfold. "Look, Zac and Squirtle are watching our every move. If we don't do what they say, we're going to get wet. I don't like water, just like you do."

It was a little white lie, I did like the beach, but only to feel the waves overlap my feet. Other times? Not so much. "If we can feign trust, maybe it'll get us out of here quicker."

Charmander nodded, and I carefully led it though the obstacle course- around the tree stump, below the stick, over the rocks, and finally to where we started again. Charmander did the same for me, but I didn't understand Pokemon language, so I was forced to go by it's tone. Harsh tone meant no, light tone meant yes, but I managed bumping my knee into the stump, stubbing my shoes on all the rocks, and hitting my head on the stick.

"Now, the simplest one." My best friend sat us facing each other. "Just talk. I'll be over there, training Squirtle." He bolted off, just like he does.

I turned to Charmander. "So, I guess I could tell you a little bit about me." In an annoyed look, Charmander gently tapped it's little clawed fingers. "I don't want to either, but we have no choice."

"Char, charmander." It turned away, and I moaned.

"People can destroy things easily. Your trust was destroyed because of trainers who didn't want you." I smiled. "I want you, though. I don't care what you look like. How you act. You'e my Pokemon." I soon felt a warm body hugging mine. Charmander was hugging me, shedding tears of it's own. It wasn't just crying- it was sobbing.

It had remained strong for so long, it finally broke.

* * *

"See you later, Riley!" Zac waved, and I waved back. Charmander was still silent after it had sobbed it's heart out in my lap.

I took Charmander up, who hesitated at first, but decided not to jump down, or scratch me. It remained neutral as we trekked through the wooded Route one.

"Hey, hey you!" I heard a voice say. I turned and saw a kid, pointing at me. He had a short buzzcut, with a blue baseball cap on and a regular old t-shirt and shorts. "I challenge you to a battle!"

I paused, looking at the kid. He didn't seem to me much of a challenge. But Charmander barely trusted me. I was wondering how long this mutual acceptance would last between us. "I don't know-"

"When a trainer looks you in the eye, you haveta battle, unless your Pokemon are hurt or something." The youngster explained. "I'm Joey, by the way. And my Pokemon could beat yours any day!" He challenged.

Charmander jumped out of my hands. "Char, char!" It said angrily. It _wanted _to battle. _Did it want to prove it was worth it to me? _I thought, watching it's flame burn brightly. _I didn't need that, but would it improve the condition we're in right now?_

"Alright, Joey! I'm Riley, and I accept!" We took our stand, and Joey sent out his Pokemon- a Rattata. It was a low level, just like Charmander, so we had a chance.

That is, if Charmander listened.

The purple rat looked closely at Charmander, inspecting the fire lizard. Charmander grunted in response, and the rat's eyes narrowed. This was going to be a tough fight.

"Rattata, use tackle!" Rattata charged at Charmander, sending it flying.

"Charmander, retaliate with scratch!" For once, Charmander actually listened, barely scratching Rattata before being hit with another tackle. I gulped. We might lose our first battle.

Joey smirked. "Not much training with your charmander there, huh?" He asked.

I clenched my teeth and didn't respond. "Charmander, please try scratch again!"

Joey laughed. "_'Please try scratch again!' _You crack me up, Riley." But instead of not listening, Charmander managed to get a good scratch in before the Rattata tackled again. It went on like this for a while- scratch, tackle, scratch, tackle, scratch. Both Pokemon were getting tired, and I was getting annoyed.

"Rattata, one more time!" Joey said manically. I panicked, looking at my weak partner.

"Charmander, look out!" I cried, and Charmander was able to avoid the tackle, just in the nick of time. "Now, while it's in the open, scratch!"

This scratch might leave a scar, like the multiple ones on my arm, and the bite mark on my finger. Rattata fell, fainted. We won. We actually won. "Whaaaaaat?" Joey returned his fainted Pokemon. "How did you-ARGH! I'll get stronger and beat you next time, Riley! Just wait an' see!"

I watched him stomp away, leaving me with a panting Charmander. I looked to my Pokemon, who looked up with a sad look on it's face. _If you want to trade me back, go ahead. I don't care anymore. _The orange lizard sat down, exausted. I gave Charmander a thumbs-up, conveying my approval of it.

"Char. Char, char char!" It turned away, crossing it's arms, showing a level of distrust. I was about to grunt a 'hey' when I realized, maybe, just maybe, this is how it showed acceptance. Maybe it was how it acted; it's nature.

I could only hope.

* * *

**A/N: This was a weird chapter, but I needed to get some fun trust games in so Charmander might trust Riley...A bit...It was still weird, but I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, by the way, Pokemon X&Y is amazing. I feel sorry for you if you don't have a 3DS, but maybe one day.**


End file.
